Born to Die
by MyThoughtsYouKnow
Summary: Sixteen year old Brooke Davis recieves life changing news that forces her to discover a bit about herself and the people she thought she knew. Can Brooke make it through this trying time alone or will she fall apart completely?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I deleted my other story because I was not pleased with it. I knew where I wanted to end it but not about how to start or go through it. I just couldn't find stable ground for that story. I want to make a purely Brooke BASED story because she is my favorite character and I love her growth throughout the show.

So, I'm going to try something new. I'm pretty sure that after reading this first story you are all probably thinking one thing. 'Pregnancy'. Not so fast. The next chapter should have you questioning those thoughts so stick with me. I refuse to make this as predictable as everyone thinks. I know I'm giving a lot away by saying that but so be it.

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters except my own.**

* * *

"Are-are you sure?" Her voice came out shaky as her green eyes peered over long eyelashes up at the doctor. A wave of fear hitting her suddely as she tried to process the news she had just received. This couldn't be true. It just couldn't and she wasn't accepting this without a fight. Well what fight could she put up? There was nothing she could really say. Or do about it but still the fight in her just kept on fighting. She closed her eyes and held back tears as the doctor standing before her gave her a sad look and nodded his head. "But how? I mean why?" She managed after a moment.

"Ms. Davis I'm sorry to be the one to tell you... Would you like me to call your parents or a guardian? I think it best if we discuss-" He was cut off by Brooke quickly standing up and shaking her head ferciely.

"Not even an option." She spat not even giving the doctor a moment more to go on with what he was about to say. "Listen, thank you Dr. Truman. I just need some time to you know...process. Can I call you and discuss everything when I'm ready?" Brooke asked calming down and giving her doctor a tired look. It had been a very long week and she just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep this nightmare away.

"Of course." Doctor Truman nodded his head in response to the young teenager. "But I'm only recommending you take a few days to process. Ms. Davis I'm not trying to scare you but I think it best if we discuss your options right away. This isn't something we can ignore." He told her with a sigh.

"I know I just... I just need a day." Her green eyes pleading with him to give her that much. She knew this wasn't something that she could ignore and that had to be taken care of right away but she just wanted at least a day to turn this over in her head and process just how much this was going to change her life. She was going to have to cut back on a lot of things that she was doing in her life now. This was unfair. She was sixteen. Way too young to be dealing with this. Alone.

Suddenly the white walls seemed to be closing in on her and the cold tile beneath her feet felt like she was stepping on ice barefoot. This place was suffocating her and she needed to get out of there at that moment. She pulled her blue cheer jacket tighter against her body hoping to trap some heat. She was supposed to be at cheer practice at that very moment but had skipped it for this very important doctors appointment. Now she just wished she had gone to cheer practice and hadn't been told the news she was just told.

"I'll schedule an appointment for next wendesday so that you have a week to process this and calm yourself down. I'm not saying this is something you'll ever truly be okay with but it'll give you a week to think rationally about this. Also, I think it best if you have your parents come with you next week. With you being a minor I would like to discuss the options with them here so that you can make your decision as a family." He told the her looking down at his clipboard once more.

"I can't do that." Brooke told him quickly. She sighed when he looked at her confused. "My parents... they aren't exactly parents." She clarified for him.

"Ms. Davis I'm sorry I need to speak with a parent... Or a guardian atleast. This isn't something that I can leave alone." He tried reasoned with her.

Brooke sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the passionate young dcotor. She knew he was just doing his job but she just wished he would mind his business. But he was right. She was a minor and this wasn't exactly a situation they could all ignore and would hope went away. "I'll talk to my father." She agreed after a moment. He looked pleased with her answer but also sad that he had to be the one to tell her what he just told her. Brooke guessed there was no brightside to the situation.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as soon as exited the building and began to walk to her car. After scheduling her appointment for next week and promising her doctor that she'd have her father in tow she had left that doctors office as fast as her long legs could carry her. This couldn't be happening. Brooke Davis was a fighter. She was everything that this was telling her she wasn't. How would she tell her parents? How would they even react? Would they care? Would they be concerned about their daughters well being. And her friends? Her squad? How was she supposed to tell any of them? Would they even understand? She asked herself all these questions and more as she climbed into her baby blue beetle and collapsed against the steering wheel into a puddle of sobs. For once she was going to be weak. At least while no one was around.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your feedback. I already know where I'm going with this story so it's just going to take some ironing out a few minor details for it to start running smoothly. As I've said before this is a pure Brooke focused story. Romance probably won't come until much later in the story. Thank you for reading :) I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas and have a happy new year!

**Disclaimer - I do not own any characters but my own.**

* * *

"How are things with Tutor freak?" She asks as soon as the brunette boy enters the car and slams the door shut. Throwing his gym bag and book bag into her backseat. She doesn't look at him as she peels out of the parking lot and races down the street. Putting as much distance between her and that school as she could with each minute.

"Don't call her that." Nathan Scott gets out between gritted teeth turning his blue eyes in a glare at the brunette whose eyes are focused on the road and not anywhere in his direction.

Brooke rolls her eyes when he stands up for his new lady love interest. No one could get a word in otherwise about her if Nathan had a say. "How are things with Haley?" She rewords though she truly doesn't care at that moment. Anything to talk about the inevitable with him. After cleaning herself up a nearby gas station, much to her dismay, she had made it just in time to pick Nathan up from basketball practice. Though she didn't understand why.

"Things are going. We're taking things slow." He was met with a snort from Brooke as soon as the words escaped his mouth. "We have a study date when I get home." He finished, ignoring her comment altogether.

"Why couldn't she just bring you home then? I'm sure she was buried in a book somewhere at the back of the library or with your brother." Brooke emphasizes the last word knowing that it will get on Nathan's very last nerve. Smirking slightly when she sees Nathan's nostrils flare up in anger. She's in a bad mood and a good fight will get some of this pent up energy she had in her right now. Nathan hasn't done anything to her but she just wants so badly to forget what she was told earlier that she'll settle for harsh comments from her best friend. Even if they will hurt.

"Don't call him that." Nathan grits out angrily turning his eyes back to the road not wanting to look at Brooke any longer after that comment.

Brooke shrugs at this and turns her head slightly towards him. "Call them like I seem them." She turns back towards the road not paying attention when Nathan lets out a growl. She whizzes past a park and turns onto their street. His house only three blocks down from hers.

"What's your issue Davis?" He growls out trying to control his anger. He has to take deep breaths in order to calm himself or he might do something he regrets. He sees Brooke shrug again and this just adds fuel to the fire she already started. "What stick is up your ass? Or isn't for that matter?" He questions harshly as Brooke makes a sudden stop in front of his house.

"I wouldn't talk to me that way Nate. Cherish the moments you have with me. I am your best friend after all." Brooke answers instead choosing to ignore his jab at her being 'queen slut' of Tree Hill. He knew that wasn't the truth and she did also. He just liked hitting her with the low blows. Something Brooke had come to expect from him when he got mad. Nathan Scott never played fair. But she guessed that's why they were best friends and not enemies. Sometimes both on a good day.

"The good ones come to few and far between." Nathan mumbles as he turns and grabs his stuff from the back. He opens the door not noticing the tears that suddenly spring to Brooke's eyes. She quickly pushes them back and glares at Nathan as he stomps out her car.

"You can walk from now on." She spits before she steps on the gas and takes off. Not even giving Nathan a chance to step onto the sidewalk. She hadn't expected him to say such a horrible thing to her. She had expected a few harsh comments about her reputation and then they would laugh it off and make plans to drink or watch the game later on.

* * *

She walks into the house without knocking because she knows the door will be open. She silently scoffs when she hears the loud depressing music coming from upstairs. After speeding away from Nathan in her anger but most of all hurt she had come to the only other person she knew she could rely on at this moment. She was hoping that her friend would be a little bit more of a happy distraction from the news than Nathan was but hearing the music coming from the bedroom upstairs, she knew that was a far fetched idea.

Making her way upstairs she swings the last door at the end of the hall open and is met with a mop of curly Blondie hair buried in a sketchpad and an abundance of black. Too much black. Maybe this was the wrong place to come. She could sulk in her own self pity in her own bright room. "It's dark in here." She comments as if it weren't the most obvious thing in the world as she walks over to the bed on the far side of the room. She's met with a shrug. "Maybe we should paint this place... yellow. Give it some life." She suggests plopping down on the bed and sitting up on her elbows.

"Or maybe we could leave it how it is." The blonde remarks no life in her voice at all. Brooke sighs and lays down staring up at the ceiling. "What's the deal B? You're usually more...talkative." Peyton Sawyer questions looking over at her childhood best friend.

"I was mean to Nate." Brooke tells her.

"What else is new?" Peyton laughs not really getting why this was getting Brooke so down. Nathan and Brooke were known for their stupid argument and fast makeups. They were the same people so she got it and never questioned it.

"He just said something really horrible to me, Peyt. It wasn't' the usual you're a slut comeback." Brooke sits up once again and looked over at Peyton who has now put her sketch pad down and had focused all of her attention on Brooke. She rolls her eyes when Peyton snorts and has to suppress the urge to yell at the top of her lungs.

"Like what Brooke? You know whatever it is Nathan didn't mean it. You're like his annoying little sister and he loves you like one. Trust me, I know. I had to deal with you being number one throughout our whole relationship." Peyton tries to comfort friend when she sees that Brooke is truly upset about whatever comment Nathan made to her. Usually her friend rolled with the punches.

"Have we made good memories together?" Brooke asks turning her head to stare at Peyton. She knows that she's made good memories with both Peyton and Nathan and that Nathan was just saying that to get to her but it still hurt to hear. She desperately wanted to make sure that the two most important people in her life felt the same about her. Sure, on the outside she was courageous Brooke Davis who wouldn't let a stone hurt her but on the inside she was an insecure mess who needed Peyton and Nathan more than she cared to admit. Especially now.

"You mean how you used to drag me to mall to buy make up and sports bras? Oh yeah best times of my life." Peyton says sarcastically. She instantly regrets it when she sees the disappointment and hurt in Brooke's eyes. "B. Davis, c'mere." She sighs and pulls Brooke close to her until her friends head is resting on her shoulder. "No matter what it was or when I'll cherish every memory we've ever made because you are my best friend. Practically like a sister to me and each memory whether good or bad is always a good one at the end because they were with you." She reassures her friend, wanting Brooke to feel better about whatever it was that was bringing her down. Brooke was usually the one doing the reassuring because it was usually her that was down and out about something but this-this was unusual for Peyton.

"It's back Peyton." Brooke closes her eyes as the words escape her mouth before she can stop them. She hadn't planned on telling Peyton. Or Nathan. Or anyone for that matter. Not until she had dealt with this on her own but it had been less than two hours since she had found out and it was already tearing her apart.

"What?" Peyton looks down at her friend confused. Not quite sure Brooke was talking about Peyton was definitely not ready for the next words that Brooke was about to say to her.

"The Leukemia. It's back." Brooke repeated holding back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes as she looks up into the horrified eyes of her best friend.


End file.
